1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a piston-slide-valve including a housing, in which a piston with at least one oil groove and control edges is guided slidable in a bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With known piston-slide-valves of this type, the pistons are produced by turning, whereby the control edges are milled or cut thereon, hardened, ground and eventually perhaps being worked or machined by finishing and lapping. The bore for receiving the piston is produced by boring, grinding and honing. Disadvantageous hereby is that especially with small pistons, which for example have a diameter of 2 millimeters, there can be attained only a relatively small or nominal accuracy of the piston-running or travel play. Such pistons with high system pressures have inadequate or insufficient leakage values. Via relatively large production, manufacturing or finishing tolerances during the manufacture of the pistons and the receiving bore for the piston means, in an extreme situation large running play or travel can arise and occur in the installed or built-in condition or situation. Thereby high leakages can occur or arise, which with control of small oil flows are very disturbing.